Ninja Assault
Ninja Assault (ニンジャアサルト Ninja Asaruto) is an arcade game developed and released by Namco and Sega in 2000. Two years later it was also published as a PlayStation 2 exclusive title with GunCon 2 compatibility. Description Ruling with an army of demonic soldiers, Shogun Kigai has conquered the innocent nation of Tenshin and kidnapped its beautiful Princess Koto. As violence and carnage tear apart the land, three great Ninjas rise to end the bloodshed and rescue the Princess. Armed with sacred weapons, the three Ninjas embark on a journey to destroy the evil Shogun and defeat his menacing army of demons... Gameplay Ninja Assault was developed by Namco, who also created the Time Crisis''series. However, this game has more in common with ''Lethal Enforcers, Virtua Cop, and The House of the Dead series, whereby the movement is completely "on-rails" (i.e., with no hiding pedal), and the player must shoot away from the screen to reload. Both versions of this game support up to two players in cooperative gameplay. Plot The story, according to the opening movie, is as follows: "Once upon a time in feudal Japan, a brutal war raged. No one foresaw its conclusion, at least not in the manner in which it unfolded. And now...the evil Shogun Kigai has kidnapped Princess Koto in order to sacrifice her for his resurrection ritual. But there is hope.... Two courageous ninjas (Guren and Gunjo) have stepped forward. The battle among humans has ceased. And in its place, a new battle has begun: humans against demons." Characters * Guren: Princess Koto's royal ninja bodyguard. * Gunjo (voiced by J.S. Gilbert): Guren's partner. * Aoi (voiced by Joanne Elefenbaum): Mysterious ninja who wants to avenge her father's death, as indicated by her deceased father's eyepatch heirloom. She only appears in extra story mode in PS2 version. * Princess Koto (voiced by Joanne Elefenbaum): Princess of Japan, she has the ability to see in the future when sleeping. * Shogun Kigai (voiced by Bryan Session): The evil leader of the demon army who is planning to sacrifice Princess Koto for his resurrection ritual, the final boss * Kagenin: Loyal commander of the elite demon forces and Shogun Kigai's right-hand man. He has reputable ability with the "Gun of Darkness" which he wields against Gunjo, Guren and Aoi in a standoff in Kigai's castle (In the arcade version, he wields a Sai). He also calls Guren and Gunjo "loyal lap dogs" twice in the game, implying that he has a low opinion of the pair. * Dragonlord: Shogun Kigai's swordsman, he was the only henchman that guarded the cave against Guren and Gunjo (Arcade Mode) and Aoi (Game Chapter Mode). * Dragonlord (giant-snake form): Mother of Dragonlord, she was disappointed of her son that he was defeated by humans but nonetheless helps him battle against humans. Release Ninja Assault is advertised in in-game email message in Namco's Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht. After finishing the PS2 release of the game, one would unlock a code that could be entered in the contest at Namco's website. Reception According to GameRankings, Ninja Assault's PS2 version received an average score of 59.54% based on 30 reviews. IGNcompared it with The House of the Dead 2. Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Since the game is released being 18 years past. Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Is now turned up with legacy of Ninja Assault. It also the Japanese themes with ninja, samurai, element creature, humanoid and technologically machines. Sets in the Japanese place whose the science fantasy themes. Initially, Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. will be painted from material detailing about the Japanese place, from real-world photograph and rail shooter game artist using The Matrix themes in Anime-Reality segments will go onto physically characters and physically detailing, Blue Niuxlius was later with designed that Sci-Fi Fantasy with The Matrix as well as an inspiration. Development Crew * Ninja Assault Arcade Credits * Ninja Assault PlayStation 2 Credits External Links * Ninja Assault on GameFAQ * Ninja Assault on Mobygames * Ninja Assault on Bandai Namco Japanese Site * Ninja Assault on PrimeTime Amusement * Ninja Assault on Arcade Museum Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku